ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT The Administrative Core provides the administrative infrastructure to coordinate and integrate the research, facility cores, pilot projects, community engagement and career development activities of the Harvard Chan - NIEHS Center for Environmental Health. It provides the oversight and leadership to assure the productivity and effectiveness of the Center and its membership. It integrates cross-discipline research, fosters multidisciplinary and inter-institutional collaborative research, and enriches the intellectual milieu of the environmental health sciences at the Harvard T.H. Chan School of Public Health, the Harvard Longwood Medical Campus, and the entire Harvard academic community. Moreover, it promotes translation of the science to users in the local community and medical practitioners, and in turn facilitates participation of these users in shaping the direction of Center research. It monitors and reports the accomplishments of the Center, coordinates external evaluation, and coordinates with other NIEHS Environmental Health Core Centers, and with the leadership at the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences. The Center Director works closely with the Administrative team consisting of the Deputy Director, and the Center Administrator on day-to-day operations of the Center. An Executive Committee consisting of the Center Director, Deputy Director plus the Directors of the Research, Facility, and Community Engagement Cores, and the Career Development Coordinator meets monthly to coordinate and plan Center activities. An Internal Advisory Committee of senior faculty across disciplines at the Harvard Chan School of Public Health provides annual strategic review of Center outreach and activities. An External Advisory Committee of distinguished senior leaders in environmental health provides regular strategic evaluation of the Center. In addition, a Stakeholder Advisory Board of community leaders and health professionals provides regular feedback of translation and interaction with end users. The Administrative team coordinates community building and enrichment activities including communications (list-serve, website, newsletter), research enrichment (seminars, chalk-talks, workshops and incubator sessions), integration (Colloquia, Whittenberger Lecture, Center Retreat), and Pilot Projects (solicitation, review, and monitoring). In addition, the Administrative Team tracks, compiles, and reports Center accomplishments such as publications, grants, investigator appointments, and promotions.